


Thieves Like Us

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to provide him with a cover in Denerim, the Antivan Crows arrange for Zevran to be married to a girl in the local Alienage. As he gets more and more entangled in events, he realizes that to his surprise he has fallen in love with his wife. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zevran looked at them both in confusion. "Is this a joke?"

  
Taliesen shook his head. "No joke. We've been talking awhile about having a more permanent presence in Denerim. If my intel is right, our services will be in more demand than ever. However, we can't just have Crows waiting in Ferelden for whenever a murder comes along. We'll get you set up in the Alienage and you'll live there as a local. The same pay, the same contracts."  
"Won't they be suspicious of an Antivan just happening to move into their neighbourhood?" Zevran asked.

"I've been negotiating with the Denerim Alienage's Elder for a few months now. We've offered to pay a handsome dowry in exchange for taking you."

Zevran stammered, "I'm getting married? Taliesen, you are truly having a laugh, yes?"

Master Aranai said, "It makes sense. You have a built in alibi. You'll come into the city as a merchant's apprentice. Ignacio will pose as your employer when needed. You live and work in the city and when you're needed, you'll go away on "business trips". After all, a merchant must trade once in awhile, no?"

"But-"

Taliesen laughed, "Are you getting cold feet already? It is an arranged marriage, your little bride won't suspect a thing. It doesn't stop you from indulging elsewhere. She'll have a husband who makes twice as much as anyone else's in that little hovel. She doesn't need to suspect a thing. When we transfer you, you'll get divorced, no problem. She'll get a settlement and you can move on with your life."

"But she is innocent in all this," Zevran protested.

"This is business, Zevran. You think she's expecting love and happiness from an arranged marriage? No. Listen, you'll be headed to Ferelden within the next day or so. Pack light and only civilian clothes. Maybe pick out a ring or something."

Zevran cursed quietly to himself.

Taliesen said, "This isn't a punishment, if that's what you're thinking. We wouldn't give an assignment like this out if you weren't trusted."

Zevran sighed, "I accept the contract."

His heart felt heavy as he left the room. Ferelden was awfully cold this time of year.

***

Zevran came into the Alienage early in the morning. He had his meager satchel over his shoulder, his other bag in hand. He shuffled his gear around, trying to find his letter of introduction. He barely made it a few feet past the gate before excited children pulled him along. He looked around in confusion as complete strangers came to shake his hand and welcome him. He smiled uncomfortably as a red-headed woman shrieked and shook his shoulders.

"You're Zevran! You're here early! This is perfect. We can have a double wedding! Cyrion is going to be so excited, I'll go tell him now."

"That's your future father-in-law, by the way," an elven man said, shaking his hand. "I'm Soris, that was Shianni, we're both cousins to your future bride. She's going to be surprised. I hope in a good way. Don't take offense if not."

"She's not looking forward to this, is she?" Zevran asked, glancing around the courtyard. There wasn't an escape route in sight.

"I wouldn't say that exactly. Don't worry; she's not going to be dragged kicking and screaming. This just isn't her first choice, you get it."

"Sadly I do," Zevran muttered to himself.

"Listen, my future bride is calling me. My cousin's probably hiding in the gardens, she does that when she's nervous. You'll find her there."

Zevran sighed tiredly and walked through the alleyways until he reached a clearing. He stopped, seeing the two-elven children, dressed like pirates, listening to a woman kneeling before them.

"And though the thief could have run away, he stayed and protected his Alienage. He gave himself up to save everyone else."

The little boy asked, "But why would he do that?"

"That's what heroes do, love. They do the hard things."

The girl said skeptically, "But...he did still get the treasure, right?"

The woman laughed, "Yes, Sera. He kept the treasure. He hid it away until he got out of prison again. But then he gave it to the poor."

The children noticed him and ran off. The woman stood and faced him. To his surprise, Miss Aria Tabris was not unattractive. She was not a particularly tall woman, but she held herself as if she was. Her long dark hair was braided back with white flowers. Her ivory skin contrasted against her deep red lips. Her green eyes were warm and friendly.

"You must be Zevran," she said, sticking out her hand.

He brought it to his lips and kissed it. She blushed slightly.

"And you, I hope, are my future wife."

"Unless something catastrophic happens in the next hour or so," she teased nervously. "Are you scared?"

Zevran thought about lying, but decided to be truthful. "No."

She laughed, "Well, you'll just have to be brave for both of us then. Come on, you should come meet my father. He'll be so excited to meet you."

Her sincerity was nearly sickening. It would have been better if she had immediately hated him and stormed off.

He took her arm and led her back towards the courtyard. They heard the crash and Tabris went running. She pulled Shianni away from a human man, protecting her cousin with her body. Instinctively, Zevran reached for his blades and went to her side. He watched as the noble man was dragged off. The Arl's son, Vaughan. He had seen sketches of him on the boat ride over since it was important for him to recognize any potential marks.

"I shouldn't have done that," Shianni murmured.

"You were defending yourself, you did nothing wrong," Tabris reassured. "He won't bother us again. After all, if a drunk elven woman can knock him out with an empty beer bottle, I think he's not going to brag about it."

Shianni protested, "I'm not drunk! Okay, cousin, you should come with me, let your groom get ready for the big event. He's going to go dress at our place. Soris!"

Tabris patted Zevran's arm and he realized he was still gripping onto his knives.

"Everything's fine," she promised. "You can relax now. I know in Antiva humans never really go into Alienages, but it's normal here. You're safe."

He was oddly charmed by her concern, even if she was still too sweet for his tastes. He suddenly worried she was a virgin. How long could he put off consummating the relationship? He'd feel absolutely filthy. And not in a good way.

Zevran apologized, "I am a little on edge."

"And you said you weren't nervous," she teased. "Go on then, I'll see you later."

"If that man comes back," Zevran said, "you tell me."

"I doubt he will, but I'll let you know," she promised. "Go on, then. You'll want to wash up a little first. You're half sea water by the smell of you."

"I did swim here," he joked.

"Am I marrying a selkie then? A merman? Think of our poor children."

He gulped slightly. He hadn't thought of children. Clearly, if they did make things official, it was a possibility. He didn't have long to dwell on it before Soris dragged him off into a little shack. Zevran was introduced to a dozen other men while he washed the best he could. He was dressed in a borrowed outfit, slightly too small around his arms, but mostly comfortable. He was reluctant to put his weapons down, but he knew it would only draw more suspicion if he insisted on taking them with him.

He was brought outside with Soris and the two men waited by the Chantry sister. Zevran felt completely distant, as if it were all some strange dream. Surely, he would wake up in a whorehouse with a hangover and all would be right in the world.

Yet then he saw her.

Soris' bride came first and while the crowd watched her, Zevran could not take his eyes off his own future wife. Tabris was now dressed in soft whites and reds, her hair now loose and curling around her. She smiled at him and he felt...he wasn't sure what he felt. His chest felt tight and his heart raced.

She made it to his side and he kissed her hand again. She even smelt amazing. What it would feel like later, when he had her to himself...he tried not think about it. It seemed to be impolite to get aroused at one's own wedding, after all.

She entwined her fingers with his as the Sister recited her speech. He felt into his pocket, fingering the wedding ring he had purchased for her. He suddenly felt guilty. He could have afforded something so much better for her.

He heard the hush in the crowd and he looked out, seeing the human men coming towards them. The guards tore young women from the audience as others ran. Tabris ran towards Shianni, trying to protect her cousin. Shianni was grabbed and tossed onto a wagon, bound and gagged. Tabris was fighting back, screaming. Zevran ran after her. He punched out the first guard, wrestling another away from her. He managed to grab her hand when the knife slipped into his side.

He howled and fell to his knees, grabbing at the wound. He looked up, Tabris' eyes meeting his as she was dragged off. He tried to rise, but stumbled. He tried again and he fell into blackness.

***

"We have to do-"

"You want to storm a castle? Be my bloody guest!"

Zevran stirred, feeling the bandage on his side. He took a deep breath. He had definitely received some healing magic, probably an apostate hiding in the Alienage. Nothing major was hit. It just hurt like hell.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking around the room. Several heads turned to face him as he rose painfully from the cot.

"The Arl of Denerim's Estate most likely," Soris answered.

Zevran nodded. "Then that is where we go."

A man asked in shock, "Are you serious?"

His duty as a Crow was to keep his future wife and enduring alibi alive. And he felt guilty. He hated feeling guilty, especially when he didn't do anything wrong.

"Yes," Zevran said, groaning. "If no one is interested in going, fine."

He looked up and saw an older man walking towards him. Seeing his expression, he knew instinctively that this must be the girl's father.

"I used to work as a servant at the Estate, a long time ago," he said. "I will draw out a map of the lower quarters. I wish I could offer more."

"I will get her out alive," Zevran promised, "and your other women."

"I thought you were supposed to be a shoes salesman," someone called out.

"It's a dangerous profession," Zevran said over Cyrion's shoulder.

"I'm going with you," Soris promised.

Zevran sighed. Great. Another civilian to watch out for. The two went out of the meeting house and back to Soris' home. Zevran grabbed his weapons and Soris grabbed a bow off the mantle.

"Can you fire that thing?" Zevran asked with a wheezing laugh.

"We used to practice as kids," he said sheepishly. "It's all I've got."

He sighed, "That will have to do."

***

Zevran led the way through the servant's quarters, signaling Soris to stay quietly behind him. He listened for the echoes in the halls, trying to hear any calls for help or distress. He instead heard Soris in the kitchen, talking to a servant.

Zevran rolled his eyes and pulled Soris away by his collar.

"They're just down that hallway there," Soris said. "I was just asking for-"

"Quiet," Zevran hissed. "Do you want to get us killed? Keep moving."

Zevran snuck ahead, dispatching the two guards outside Vaughan's quarters. He signaled Soris to keep walking. The redhead stared at Zevran in fear as he stepped over the bodies.

"What exactly do you do again?" He asked.

"Shush," Zevran barked.

They both heard a scream and they ran. Zevran kicked down the door, tossing a blade through the assaulter's heart. Soris knelt down beside the poor elven woman and comforted her, reassuring her that she was safe.

"Stay with her," Zevran ordered, cleaning the blade on the dead man's trousers.

He went forward, daggers ready. Outside of Vaughan's bedroom, three guards were posted. He managed to kill the one with another dagger throw but the second charged him. He rolled out of the way, paring back and forth with him until Zevran finally knocked him out with the pommel of his blade.

He stole the guard's keys and opened the door. The noble had just tossed one of the women on the bed, two others watching as three elven women lay bound beside them. Tabris looked up at him, a deep black bruise forming across her cheek.

Zevran threw himself at Vaughan, knocking him to the floor. He slid his dagger to Tabris, hoping she could at least cut her binds free. He looked up from punching Vaughan's gut repeatedly to see that Tabris was, in fact, quickly dispatching the guards entirely on her own.

He knocked Vaughan out and tossed him on the ground before finishing off the last guard. Tabris shook and he caught her before she fell. He was still holding her when Shianni started weeping. Tabris went to her side and took her into her arms.

Vaughan came to and Zevran stood before him, his sword pointed at his throat.

"I'll give you gold, anything," he whispered hoarsely. "You're a man, you, you must-"

Shianni wept as Tabris brought her to her feet.

"Kill him," Tabris hissed. "Like a dog."

Zevran slit his throat and the man fell forward. Zevran picked his pockets and grabbed his keys. While Soris ran in and helped the others, Zevran fiddled with the safe in the corner of the room. He grabbed the bag of sovereigns and then unlocked the servant's passageway.

Soris tried to carry Shianni out, but his arms were too weak. Zevran scooped her up, letting him curl into her chest. Soris led them back out into the streets of Denerim and they made their way back into the Alienage.

Within moments of the women being back, anger rose again. The guards would retaliate. Should they give up Soris? Which one of them had technically killed Vaughan?

Zevran found Tabris and took her hands in his.

"I'll say I did it," she promised. "I won't get you sent to jail for saving our lives."

To his surprise, he kissed her.

"I will make this go away," Zevran promised, "and I will return. I swear to you."

She looked at him in surprise as he ran off.

***

Well, he did it. With too many pints, a roll in the hay, and several bribes later he had managed to frame the whole incident on a local gang's splitting faction. The murder would take the local guards weeks to piece together and every clue would lead to the fabricated story. His little woman and her family were safe.

It was, however, nearly twelve hours since he had left the Alienage, making it nearly twenty since he had last slept. He was exhausted.

Unsure where to go, he knocked on Tabris' door. She opened the door, gesturing for him to keep quiet.

"I don't want to wake up Papa or Shianni," she said softly.

Zevran stepped inside and closed the door as gently as he could. He could barely make out her features by candlelight, but he could see that she had been crying. He touched her cheek and she leaned into his hand.

"They won't look for you now," he promised.

"Soris told me about your rescue...Zevran, do I need to be scared of you?"

The directness caught him off guard as she said, "You clearly know how to fight. You didn't seem scared or sad and you just...killed people. I need to know...Maker, I don't even know what I'm asking."

"Antiva City was not a safe place for me as a child," Zevran admitted, blending truth with lie. "I had to learn to protect myself on the streets. I was raised in a whorehouse and saw many women hurt by noble men who did not care that they had said no. I have killed men before. I do not enjoy it, but it sometimes must be done. I did not go to satisfy some sadistic urge, I went to protect my bride."

She looked up at him and he felt sick. He felt a need to confess to her. _I have been trained from boyhood to be a killer. You are only a ploy. Please don't trust me. Throw me out now. Hit me. Scream at me. Please don't trust me._

"I can understand that," she said softly. "My mother taught me to defend myself from men like him. I just...I just froze. I did alright I guess in the end, I just..."

He was unsure if it was sympathy or seduction when he took her into his arms. He kissed her tenderly and she put her hands on his chest.

"I'm tired," Zevran said. "I just need a place to sleep."

"You'll have to be gone before morning," she said. "Come on, you can stay in my room. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"We are going to be married," he reminded. "I will be a gentleman, I promise."

She seemed to be too tired to argue. She laid in the bed and he lay next to her, blowing out the candle. He curled his body around hers, feeling himself grow hard. She rolled away and fell asleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

***

Zevran woke just before dawn. He moved slowly, trying not to wake the woman sleeping beside him. He snuck out into the living room, only to see Cyrion sitting and waiting for him.

"I understand if you want to call off the engagement," he said. "I will talk to our Elder this morning and explain. My daughter will find another match easily enough, but I doubt she will find a man who would risk his life to save strangers."

Zevran shook his head. The Crows would kill him if he blew his cover now.

"Then we will arrange the ceremony for this afternoon. I think, perhaps, a quieter affair. I've rented you both an apartment near the city gates. You'll be comfortable there, I think."

Cyrion handed Zevran the key and clasped his hand around his.

"Thank you," Cyrion murmured. "My child is my life. You'll understand one day."

He chuckled, nodding towards the bedroom. "Perhaps sooner, rather than later."

Zevran smirked. "I'll see you later. There's something I have to do."

"I imagine you want different clothes," Cyrion agreed. "I don't have much, but I can-"

"Keep your coin," Zevran said. "I'll be fine."

The 100 sovereigns were still stitched into his jacket, after all.

***

Zevran went into the markets as discreetly as possible. He bought himself a new shirt and pants that looked closer to the Ferelden style. As well, he purchased a soft blue dress for Tabris. He was fairly good at guessing a woman's dress size, so he hoped that it was at least to her tastes.

Then he sold the original wedding ring. He bought a new one. Silver, beautiful roses etched into the band. He could afford even better, but he didn't want to put her at risk of thieves. He bought a matching one for himself. If he was going to play the part, he would do it right.

***

In the end, they married underneath the grand tree just past noon. His bride looked beautiful, her eyes shining past her bruised face. She smiled as they exchanged rings and sighed happily as they had their first married kiss.

Zevran carried her up the stairs to their apartment and she laughed, insisting she could walk just fine. He brought her over the threshold and put her down.

"I should go unpack," she said.

"I'll get us some food," he promised. "I'll be back."

She kissed him softly and whispered, "Hurry."

He was filled with the urge to toss her on the floor and ravish her there. But he needed to check in with his contacts first. No doubt they had heard about his escapades the day before.

He felt oddly domestic haggling for goods in the markets. He sent them back with a carrier, worried they might spoil before he got back. Zevran saw Ignacio and went over to greet him. They shook hands before Ignacio invited him into the store. They went into the very back and he locked the door behind him.

"You were not hired to kill the Arl's son," he hissed. "One day, Zevran, and you screw up this badly."

"I was keeping my cover," Zevran insisted. "I would have no reason to stay in the Alienage if my wife was dead."

"We could have arranged another one," Ignacio argued. "This was not necessary."

"The Elves trust me now," Zevran said. "I need to build my identity here if this is going to work. I'll lay low for a little while."

"Be careful. You are going into dangerous territory. Congratulations, by the way. I've heard your wife is quite a beautiful creature. Too bad she is spoiled goods now, no?"

Zevran said angrily, "You and I have very different perspectives on the value of women, my friend. I will go now. I will be in contact soon."

He stormed out and headed back to the apartment.

***

Tabris was busy stacking dishes in a cupboard when he came in. She looked over at him with a smile.

"Most of it is done," she said cheerfully. "The courier came awhile ago. I've put everything in cold storage or away in the larder. Can we really afford all of this, love? I had no idea merchants made so much money."

"I intend to spoil you," Zevran promised, kissing the back of her neck. "In every way that I possibly can."

He started unbuttoning the back of her dress and she blushed.

"I know things are different in Antiva," she explained, "but in Ferelden...I may have a lot less experience than you."

"Then let me lead," Zevran murmured lowly.

He led her into the bedroom and he finished taking off her clothes, slowly peeling off her layers until her pale freckled skin lay bare before him. She blushed still as he knelt before her and kissed up her legs. He held onto her hips as his mouth reached her inner thighs.

She gasped as he kissed the sensitive skin, pausing to look up at her. She was watching him, panting, her fingers just brushing against his hair. She parted her legs slightly before he kissed her dewing folds. She groaned and he licked slowly, tenderly. As her body relaxed, he licked around her clit. She gasped and wrapped her fingers around his hair.

"Maker, Zev," she moaned.

He sucked on her clit before testing her entrance with a finger. She yielded to him and he moved slowly in her. He quickened the pace ever so slightly and her knees buckled. He rose and carried her to the bed, laying her down in the sheets. He knelt back between her legs and continued his task. Her legs lay on his shoulders as he delved into her. He slipped in a second finger and she groaned, arching her back.

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

He moaned into her, taking his fingers out. He thrust his tongue into her and she cried out, wrapping her legs around his head. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and she shuddered around him, grunting. Despite how hard he was, straining against his clothes, he kept going.

She cried out his name as she rode out her orgasm, coming towards a second. When she unraveled beneath him again, he kissed her thighs and rose, tossing his own clothes on the floor. She kissed him hard and pulled him back on top of her. She ran her hands up and down his chest, desperate to touch him.

"Are you ready?" He whispered in her ear.

She said, "Please."

Zevran held her close as he led himself inside of her. She relaxed her body, allowing him to sit fully in her. He thought he might come undone right there. He thrust slowly and she kissed his neck.

He quickened his pace and she cried out. He moaned into her skin, pleasure radiating throughout his body. He thrust into her hard, but he worried he might hurt her or finish too soon to pull out. He slowed down, kissing her softly.

"Zev," she moaned into his mouth. "What's wrong?"

"You feel too good, mi amora," he groaned. "I do not want to spill into you and if I go any harder, I will not be able to stop myself."

"We're married, Zev," she reassured. "It's okay."

She thrust against him and he cried out, matching her actions. His orgasm hit him hard and he jutted into her, his seed spurting deep. He moaned into her neck, shuddering as his body relaxed.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No...Zev, that was...wonderful."

He smiled. "Then when I catch my breath, I have much more to show you, my dear wife. But if we want to avoid any surprises, we should-"

"Zev, I want kids. I want them with you," she said, stroking his face. "In your introduction letters, your uncle Taliesen said you wanted them too. I think eight is what he said. Which seems a little much. How bout we start with one and see how it goes?"

Guilt pounded through him. He in fact remembered a conversation with Taliesen in which he did say he wanted eight children, but he was at the time incredibly intoxicated and had a man's lips around his cock.

"If you're not ready, we can wait," she said softly. "But sometimes these things take while. I'd rather start trying."

"Let us see what happens then," he promised, nuzzling into her neck. "For now, let us practice a bit more, shall we?"

She laughed as he pulled her on top of him.

***

The first assignment came in a few weeks later. Zevran found himself in a strange combination of bliss and anxiety. He was actually growing to enjoy life in the Alienage. His wife had taken to sex happily and was leaving him with no complaints. He was being paid a mere pittance pretending to be a merchant in Ignacio's store, but it gave him time to practice his poisons and potions.

When the word came to go to Redcliffe, he felt hesitant. He didn't actually want to leave his wife, to his great surprise.

He told her of his upcoming business trip in their little apartment as she worked on dinner. She had taken the news well, sighing.

"I guess you had to go eventually," she said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you," he confessed. "Every day."

They came together in a hungry kiss and found themselves fumbling with the other's clothes. He took her on the floor of their living room, kneeling behind her as he pounded into her. He held onto her hips desperately, crying out. He had just managed to get her off before he finished himself, slamming into her.

They collapsed into each other's arms and he snuggled into her. They stayed like this until their dinner started to burn. Tabris laughed and ran up to get it. He helped her finish the meal, distracting her with kisses.

***

The job had been easy enough. A minor lord, barely worth noting. A few drops in his drink at the tavern and he had appeared to have died of a heart attack. He had even managed to sell some of the leather boots he had been pretending to hock. It gave him hope that if the assassin trade didn't work for him, at least he might be a decent salesman.

He stayed at the tavern even after the man stumbled out. He needed an alibi. He glanced up, seeing the waitress not far from him. A pretty, freckly woman with an ample bottom. He had been a week away from home and a man had needs.

Yet even as he flirted his way back into her bedroom, he was hesitant. What if he picked up a disease and brought it back to his wife? His cover would be blown and he...well...he didn't want to hurt her. In the end, he screwed the tavern wench with his fingers and let her suck him off.

He retired alone that night before returning back to Denerim. He felt guilty. Seduction was part of his trade, he would need to get over that. He would just use sheaths and the problem would be mostly solved.

But he thought of her crestfallen face. She had no idea what he did for a living. She would only know that her husband had cheated on her. He sighed. He had other tools, he wouldn't use sex for now.

***

Tabris wasn't home when he returned to the apartment. He dropped off his bags and left, going towards Cyrion's house. He heard laughter outside the door and smiled. He entered, seeing Shianni and Tabris drinking tea on the couch and gossiping. They both looked up and waved.

"You should go talk to your darling husband," Shianni said cheerfully. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Of course," she said. "I'll see you then."

"Good luck," Shianni said, glancing at Zevran before she left the house.

"I'm just waiting to talk to Papa," Tabris explained. "We can leave in a moment."

"Can it wait?" Zevran asked, sitting beside her. "I've missed you."

He kissed her neck, breathing in her scent. He stroked her cheek and she blushed.

"I told him it was important. If I leave now, he'll worry. Listen...I need to tell you too. I wanted to tell you first, but I was too nervous and needed to tell someone."

"Are you alright?" He asked fearfully.

Tabris grinned. "Zev, I'm pregnant."

Zevran wanted to vomit. He rose to his feet and went to an open window, breathing in the fresh air.

"Are you okay?" She asked, stroking his back.

"I don't deserve to be the father to your children," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Zevran thought quickly and found that in searching for a lie, he only revealed the truth. "I never knew my father. He abandoned my mother before I was born. Then she died giving birth to me. I can't...mi amora, I don't know how, I couldn't..."

She embraced him and said softly, "You're not your father, Zev. I know you're not going anywhere. This is scary, but we've got help. And I know you'll be alright. I believe in you."

He wanted to cry but he forced himself to laugh. "That makes one of us."

The door opened and Cyrion entered. Tabris repeated her news to him and her father was overjoyed, covering both of them in kisses. He pronounced that he would call over the entire extended family and they would have dinner to celebrate. Lost in their planning, they did not notice Zevran slip out from the house.

He made his way to the Gnawed Noble and looked for Ignacio. The man drank at a table with some others, who he sent off at seeing Zevran.

"I've heard you managed to make some sales. Our client will be very happy."

"I can't stay in this city anymore," Zevran whispered. "I can't. Let me go back to Antiva."

"Zevran, I wish I could, but your absence will only bring more questions."

"Let me fake my death, let me do anything," Zevran pleaded. "I'm begging you. I cannot stay in Denerim."

The doors to the tavern burst open and the chaos from the streets rang through the building. A man screamed out his message again and again.

"Ostagar has fallen! The King is dead!"

Ignacio looked to Zevran, eyebrow raised.

"It appears our services may be needed more than ever," he said. "Soldiers need boots, after all. Especially if we may go to civil war."

Zevran's heart sank. "Indeed, my friend."

***

She was already in bed when he came back to the apartment. She woke as he slipped into the bed next to her.

"Where were you?" She asked angrily.

"I was scared," he admitted. "I needed some time to myself."

"You should have told me. I was so worried."

"I know. I'm sorry," he replied.

She sleepily curled up to him and he held her, his hand brushing against her belly. For better or for worse, he would be this child's father, but he did not think he would ever love it.

He was not sure if he was capable of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Zevran bought them a house not far from their apartment. The entire Alienage was excited to see someone fix up the old Miller place and he was inundated with offers to help. He ended up taking them up on it. He had no idea how to use even a hammer.

He only went on two small business trips over the next month, both less than a day away from Denerim. The rest of the time, he worked at the store and rebuilt the house.

He took his wife to see it when the local carpenter deemed it ready. Tabris went inside, her eyes wide with excitement. He put his arm around her, kissing her neck. 

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked happily.

"You deserve better," he said softly.

"You've bought me a house," she said. "I never thought I'd own one. I can have my own garden! Zevran, this is amazing."

He smiled weakly and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Zevran said, "I'm meeting with a potential buyer tomorrow...I'm just nervous."

"You'll be fine," she reassured. "You'll charm the pants off him."

Zevran laughed and embraced her. She curled under his chin. He didn't want to let go of her.

***

Zevran waited in the booth at the Pearl, trying to ignore the workers who were attempting to convince him to use their services. He drank nervously.

A man came over, brazenly without disguise or pretense. He recognized the nose first. You could spot a Howe from a mile away.

"I've heard you're to be my newest supplier," Rendon said, glancing over him. "You're a much shorter man than I expected. Your master speaks highly of you."

"I am a professional," Zevran replied. "Do you have a list of deliveries?"

Rendon passed him a piece of paper across the table. "Just three addresses this time. I'll pay your Master and he'll pass on your cut."

"Why did you want to meet me in person?" Zevran asked.

"I like to see the face of the men I work with. I want to be able to recognize them on sight, if need be. Professional hazard."

He left and Zevran looked at the list, memorizing the names. He finished his drink before he left. 

***

When the missive came, Zevran put it back on the table.

"Not this one," he pleaded. 

Ignacio argued, "Your employer has requested a Crow. You've done all his other tasks until now."

"Please don't ask me to do this," Zevran begged. 

"You love her," Ignacio accused. 

"I am...fond of her," Zevran admitted. "But my allegiance is to the Crows first."

"This was a mistake. The Master does not like it when we make mistakes. If you screw this up, if for some reason you don't make a hit, it's not you they're going to punish. You know that, yes?"

Zevran's chest tightened. "She's carrying my child."

Ignacio laughed, "For certain? That is bold, even for you, Zev. I'm sure the tyke will just love knowing that his father killed people for a living. Especially knowing that that dear daddy lied his way into mommy's bed. They'll both hate you if they survive. We can undo this still, Zev."

Zevran threatened, standing, "I am not the first Crow to have been a husband and father. Touch her and I'll kill you, brother or no." 

"Watch your step, Zev," he spat. "I came here to warn you. Keep your contracts or there will be consequences."

***

Zevran sat on the edge of the bed, his hands in his hair. His wife reached over to stroke his back before sitting up.

"Go sleep," he murmured. "You need rest."

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepily. "You've been up half the night."

"Just worried," Zevran admitted. "It's nothing."

He glanced over, seeing his wife's growing body in the moonlight. Her breasts were larger and a bump was just beginning to show. He ran his hand over her belly absentmindedly. 

"You're going to be a good father, Zev," she promised. "You've done so much for him already. I didn't grow up in a house of my own. We might even have a little garden in the spring, Shianni is helping me fix it up."

"How is she?" Zevran asked reluctantly.

"Better," she said quietly. "It...it's going to take awhile. She still...I can't imagine. If it wasn't for you, I just..."

He held her to him protectively, closing his eyes. The Crows had the ability to hurt her just as badly, perhaps worse. Of the last two people he had loved, one had died in front of him while he did nothing. The other, the one who actually slit her throat...well, the other was probably having a good laugh at him right now. Or plotting to kill Zevran himself. Either way, he did not have a great history with the few relationships he had.

And this little wife of his, the one who trusted him so deeply...he had to be better for her. He had to do everything he could to protect her.

Zevran said quietly, "I'll be away for a few weeks on business. Have Shianni come and stay with you here. I don't want you to be alone."

"When are you leaving?" She asked.

"In the morning," he said. "Something has...come up."

"Soldiers need shoes," she teased weakly.

He buried his head in her neck, kissing her skin. 

"I'll miss you too," she said gently.

***

Zevran stood and watched as the Warden was tossed in the jail cell. 

"See that he talks," Rendon ordered. 

Howe left the cellblock and the Orleasian banged against the bars angrily before slumping down to the ground.

Zevran bent slightly to look at him. "You know what I am, Warden?"

"Riordan," he said hoarsely. "I feel the man sent to torture me should know my name before he starts. Do you not owe me the same, Crow?"

"It doesn't matter who I am," Zevran said. "But what I am. I know how to kill you right now with the right pinch of my fingers. But I will not. I will drag this out as long as the Arl wishes me to."

"It doesn't matter if I tell you everything right now, does it?" Riordan asked weakly.

Zevran replied, almost sadly, "I'm afraid not. If it matters to you, I am sorry."

"Please don't do this," Riordan whispered. 

Zevran rose and tied his hair back. There was work to do.

***

Zevran slept in the prison himself. It would look too suspicious if he moved back and forth to the Alienage. And truthfully...he would not be able to sleep beside his wife, not with the Warden's blood still under his fingernails. Killing was one thing, but this...

He shivered. It brought back the memories of his own trials. To see this man, already weakened, and absolutely determined...it nearly broke him.

Eventually Zevran was escorted to Arl Howe's study. Both he and the Regent stood, waiting for his report. 

Howe ordered, "Speak, Crow."

Zevran replied coolly, "He has said nothing."

Loghain barked, "The Wardens move towards the city. Are they planning a strike? An assassination? Eight days you've had him under your thumbs and he has said absolutely nothing?"

Riordan had spoken often, but nothing that would appease them. The Orleasian would sometimes slip into feverish dreams, talking to his brothers and sisters in arms. Sometimes he prayed under his breath, unless biting down on the leather that Zevran arranged to have slipped between his teeth. Once when Zevran was preparing his poisons, Riordan told a rather filthy joke about the Divine. Zevran actually laughed. It did however convince him deeply that the man would not talk.

Zevran shook his head. "The Warden is strong but I will break him."

"See that you do," Howe sneered. "It would be a shame if I had to report your lack of talent to your Master."

Zevran met Loghain's eyes briefly before looking back down. "Yes, my lords."

Zevran was escorted back to the dungeons and was locked back in with the prisoner. Riordan lay stretched out on the table, groaning as his restrains were tightened.

Once they were alone, Riordan whispered hoarsely, "You are afraid."

Zevran said nothing, going to sharpen his blades.

Riordan laughed darkly, "A man such as Howe frightens even the trained assassins. He is more vile than I thought. You do not strike me as a man," he coughed, "a man afraid of his own death."

"I am scared for my wife," Zevran said almost silently, but Riordan still heard.

Riordan whispered, "You are not here by choice...assassin, it is not too late still. Help me. The Wardens can keep you safe, both you and your wife."

"You would take the man interrogating you as a brother?" Zevran laughed. "Your order is more desperate than I have imagined."

"I know you are holding back," Riordan said. "You could have truly hurt me. I have known pain, Crow. I have known pain that most men cannot fathom...you have too. Otherwise you would not been so hesitant."

"I may just be bad at what I do," Zevran commented. "I also can't pick a lock to save my own life. And you wouldn't be the first prisoner to think their jailor a friend."

"There is a cache not far from here," Riordan whispered, closing his eyes. "Maps, coin, all things that the Wardens will need in the city. Let me write down where it is. Perhaps that will keep your wife safe for another day." 

"Why are you doing this?" Zevran asked in confusion.

"Faith," Riordan murmured.

***

The Warden was kept alive as a prisoner, but eventually Zevran was dismissed and brought back to see Ignacio in his store. Zevran sat down as the man locked the door behind him.

Ignacio instructed, "You are not to back to the Alienage tonight. I have rented a room for you at the Pearl. You will stay there the next few nights while this blows over."

Zevran furrowed his eyebrows. "Until what blows over?"

"Quarantine," Ignacio explained. "There's an illness in the quarter. You will stay away until it has been contained. You can write your wife if you wish, but she will not be able to get it...that is, if she can even read."

Zevran's heart sank. "What illness?"

"It doesn't matter. Go enjoy yourself for a few days. You could use a rest, I imagine. I will send for you when you're needed next. Soon, perhaps. With the Landsmeet soon arriving, our services will be more in demand than ever. Especially since your counterpart was unable to...detain the other Wardens."

Zevran left the store and immediately tried to get into the Alienage. The guards turned him away. He went to the whorehouse and hired a pretty young elven man to come to his room. Once they were alone, Zevran locked the door and asked him to sit on the bed.

"Tell me what's happening in the Alienage," Zevran demanded. 

The worker crossed his arms. "There's a flu. My uncle came down with it and he was fine. Few of my cousins went into hospice, apparently they're still in there. Real nasty thing. Apparently there's some healers from Tevinter. Maybe they're immune. I don't know. So, we going to do this, or?"

Zevran gave him a sovereign and unlocked the door, racing back out. He found his way to the gates of the Alienage and climbed his way over the wall, careful not to make a sound. He climbed down and jumped, crouching close to the ground. 

Zevran could smell death in the air and he nearly threw up. His fellow elves were sick and dying in the streets, laid out on filthy blankets. He raced back to his own house, opening it to find a makeshift hospital. Shianni was going between cots on the floor, attending the ill.

"Where is she?" Zevran demanded.

Shianni sighed, "Just upstairs. She's fine, don't-"

Zevran raced up the steps and threw open his bedroom door. His wife laid asleep, shivering in the blankets. Her father lay beside her, several neighbourhood children asleep beside him. 

Tabris stirred, trying to rise from the bed. Zevran went to her side, helping her. Her skin felt like ice.

"My love," he whispered.

"You're home," she sighed. "Zev..."

He picked her up and carried her to the nursery. He put his coat around her shoulders, rubbing her arms. 

"I've never been so sick," she laughed tiredly. "I was just trying to take care of the neighbours. Shianni's getting bad too. I just didn't want to go to the healers. If I was in bed all day, what could I do to help?"

Zevran insisted, "These healers. What do they look like?"

Tabris shook her head. "I don't know. Mages? I only saw a few. I wasn't going to go, but with the baby, I shouldn't take-"

Zevran interrupted her, "No. Not yet. I need to go see these men first. You need sleep and a real bed, one that you don't share with other sick people."

"They have nowhere to go, Zev," she said. "I'm not throwing them out so I can stretch out in my sleep. I'll be fine."

He kissed her softly, even as she weakly pushed him away.

"I don't want you to get sick," she grumbled. 

"I won't," he said quietly. "Let's get you back to bed."

***

Zevran walked to the hospice, seeing the lines of those waiting to get in. He tried to fake being ill, but he was pushed away. He knew better than to force the issue. 

He waited until dark. The back door of the hospice opened and several elves were taken forward into the street, their hands and ankles bound.

That was when Zevran struck.

The two mages were down before they could react. Zevran picked out keys from their robes and unlocked the captives. He recognized the Elder and held him at arm's length.

"Get to my house," Zevran instructed. "Get into the cellar, all of you. Bring my wife with you and lock the doors." 

***

Zevran killed the slavers with his bare hands. Every last one. 

Exhausted and nauseous, he examined the garments of each one, finally finding the note authourizing their presence. Recognizing Howe's seal, he stood slowly, still surrounded by the dead.

He wanted to go say goodbye to his wife, but he knew that if he did, she might be implicated in what he would do next. 

***

After he had dealt with his former employer, Zevran returned to the Alienage covered in blood. He washed at the back of the house in the darkness of the new moon. It was foolish to come back here now...but he had to see her again. He had to explain himself. And then he had to leave. The Crows had to know that she wanted nothing to do with him. 

Zevran went up the stairs quietly. The house was mostly empty now. 

His wife sat on their bed, a blanket still around her shoulders. She looked out the window, her hands shaking. 

"Mi amora," he whispered, "get back under the covers."

She laughed darkly and he could see the slash across her cheek. 

She looked up at him and said gently, "I should have known better. I knew you were up to something. I knew you were involved in something illegal, there would have been no way you could have bought everything you did as a merchant. I told myself again and again that I didn't care because you took care of us and you were good and kind. A little smuggling wasn't the worse thing in the world. But Zev...this...I trusted you."

She held out the pin and he took it in his hand. A tiny silver crow lay on his palm. 

"Where did you get this?" He asked hoarsely.

"From the man who tried to kill me an hour ago," Tabris said. "Clearly he wasn't successful, otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now."

"I can-"

"You're a Crow," Tabris cut off. "I know. I imagine you didn't get the target you were supposed to. It doesn't matter now. I'm not...Zev, you should go."

"Let me stay," he pleaded, kneeling before her. "Let me protect you and our child. We'll go, anywhere you want to, just let me keep you safe. I never meant-"

"This is my home, Zevran," she said coolly. "I think you should leave."

"Please," he begged, "I love you."

She looked as if he had slapped her.

"Get out," she ordered.

Zevran left out the back, trying to ignore the sounds of her crying. He went out into the streets, knowing there was one last thing he could do to protect his wife.

Zevran saw the guard and went towards him. The woman grabbed for her sword but Zevran put his hands up.

"My name is Zevran Aranai," he said, kneeling before her. "Five hours ago, I murdered Arl Rendon Howe. I acted on my own. Do what you must."

Two others grabbed him, pulling him to his feet. 

***

Zevran chuckled when he woke, seeing he was in the same cell that Riordan was kept in for so long. He stretched, his body aching from the beating he received on his way to the prison. 

He was surprised that he was still alive. He stirred again, hearing a guard smack something against his bars.

"Visitor," the guard said gruffly.

Zevran stood up, his heart pounding as he saw his very pregnant wife draw her jacket (his jacket, he realized, since hers was too small now) closer around her shoulders. 

To his surprise, she reached through the bars and took his hands in hers. 

"Why?" She whispered. "Why would you-"

"I'm a guilty man," Zevran said. "You and I both know that."

They glanced at the guard, who was now arguing with a different prisoner.

"There is a man named Riordan," Zevran whispered. "A Grey Warden. Go to him. He will keep you safe from the Crows if my death isn't enough for them."

"Zev-"

"I have killed more people than I can name," Zevran confessed. "I'm a liar and a murderer. You have always deserved better than me. You can tell our baby that. Let them know the truth. A child doesn't need to grow up with lies."

"I loved you," she whispered. 

Zevran took off his wedding ring and passed it to her through the bars. 

"In Antiva, widows wear their husband's rings," Zevran said. "You can always sell it. I just don't want to be buried with it."

She slipped it on her thumb before kissing him. The guard dragged her away.

***

Zevran tapped his toes against the wall again, trying to replicate notes of a song he used to like. He had figured out how to create a B flat when the door to his cellblock opened. He looked with mild curiosity. Perhaps his executioner had finally shown up.

A familiar voice said, "This is him."

Zevran rose, seeing a bandaged Riordan standing in front of him. Two other Grey Wardens stood before him, one of them picking the lock quickly.

The blonde one commented, "He's pretty tiny. He killed Howe by himself?"

"And then carried me out over his shoulder," Riordan said. "I would never have survived without his help. And many more in the Alienage would be sold into slavery. A king needs a spymaster, Alistair. A former Crow would make a fine one."

Zevran looked at Riordan in surprise. "I tortured you, do you not remember, Warden? Or did I hit you much harder than I thought?"

Riordan said in amusement, "No. But I know what it must have cost you in order to do what was right. Your wife pleaded for your life, you know, despite everything I told her. Among the Wardens, we respect all of our brothers, wherever they come from."

Alistair reminded, "He did kill the last noble he served."

"As a Crow," Riordan said. "Now he serves as a man."

"I'd like to see my wife, please," Zevran said hoarsely.

"She doesn't want to see you," the other Warden said firmly. "You coming with us or not?"

Zevran nodded. "Let us go, then."

***

Zevran drank alone in the Arl's study as the Wardens debated politics. Spymaster. The poor man was desperate. What did he need spying on anyways? See a darkspawn, kill a darkspawn. Problem solved.

Zevran giggled to himself as he poured another glass. He nearly fell out of his chair as the door slammed open.

"Denerim is under attack," Warden Amell warned. 

Zevran didn't listen to the rest of what she had to say, running for the stairs. She yelled after him that they were leaving in the morning, but he started running. It would be too late if he waited for them. He needed to save his wife.

***

As it turned out, his wife was doing rather well on her own.

Zevran entered the Alienage only to be shot at. He dodged, putting his hands up.

"Shianni, it's me," he said."

"Damn," she said angrily. "Then I'm sad I missed." 

"Where is she?" Zevran asked.

He saw his wife in the mass of the militia, her leather armour barely covering her belly. As she reached for her dagger, he saw still the glint of his wedding band on her thumb.

Zevran walked towards her, trying to ignore Shianni's glare. Tabris stormed off, but Zevran followed her. 

"Why did you come back?" Tabris asked angrily. "I told them I didn't want to-"

"This is my home too," Zevran said. 

"I threw you out," she reminded, slipping into a back alley.

"And I still-"

Zevran was silenced as she tossed him against the side of a building. She kissed him hard and he groaned into her mouth.

"I missed you," she whispered. "I could kill you, but I missed you."

He kissed her hungrily, grasping at her hair. She took the ring off her thumb and slid it back onto his finger. He grinned before kissing down her neck. 

"If somehow we survive this," she groaned, "we need to talk about this. I mean, you did actually do something good, after being a paid assassin for years."

"You really know how to talk dirty to a man," he teased. 

They heard a horn blare out and they pulled from each other.

"A little foreplay first, my darling?" Zevran asked.

"Maker, I hope the baby takes after me," she muttered.

***

A few weeks later, Zevran was sworn into King Alistair's service and under the official protection of the crown. The royal spymaster moved his small family into the palace district and under the protection of his staff. Staff seemed much more impressive than it was. He had three rejected squires and six elderly ravens. Luckily, Zevran had worked with worse.

And it was always worth it when he came home to his little house in the Alienage. He would walk in to see his wife asleep in bed, collapsed after another busy day of repairing the Alienage and leading their people. Then he would bring his little daughter into his arms and she would babble happily in her sleep. 

If he ever had doubted he could love, all those thoughts fled the moment he would walk into that room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever write something and think "Man, this is garbage, this is literal garbage." Well, this is mine. You're welcome. Trash, trash, trash. It was just sitting in my folder and I just needed to finish it and get rid of it to work on actually worthwhile projects. Ugh. Such trash. I'm so sorry.


End file.
